


Stars & Moons

by DemiliaAug



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiliaAug/pseuds/DemiliaAug
Summary: The Marauders go to their third year of college and there Remus and Sirius slowly begin to realize their feelings for one another, non-magical university au, Peter went to another university.(This is technically done, but I may at more at some point. It can be read and completely be considered finished though.)





	1. Move-In Day

Remus reorganized his book shelf for the third time. He couldn’t decide if he wanted it to be organized by a color spectrum, genre or by author last name. He settled on the third out of arm exhaustion and flopped against his bed sighing. After several moments of staring at the ceiling, he exited his pigeon hole of a space and went into the living room in the flat where James and Sirius were arm wrestling on the coffee table. Remus shook his head, “Did you guys even bother unpacking?”

The man with glasses gave a tut, “Of course not. When Lily moves in later she’ll be exasperated that I haven’t yet and offer to help me, thus volunteering to spending hours in my company.”

“I commend you for the thought you put into it even if it makes me exasperated,” Remus said as he rolled his eyes. “Padfoot?”

Sirius laughed merrily, “Remus, ye of little faith. I’ll have you know I did in fact unpack.”

The clover-eyed man raised an eyebrow, “Did you now? Let’s see it then. I imagine what you really did was throw all your clothes into a pile on the floor, your books into a corner and everything else onto your bed. You’ll end up sleeping on a blanket on the floor like a dog tonight.”

Clutching his stomach in laughter, James walked out of the room to gather control over himself. Sirius scoffed dramatically before growing silent, knowing Remus was right. Remus sighed, “Come on, I’ll help your sorry arse.”

Sirius cheekily grinned and bounded after Remus, jumping onto his back and leaving the taller boy to grunt at the weight. “Really Sirius? Are we twelve again?”

He wasn’t annoyed per-se, but he was tired and Sirius picked a rather inconvenient time. Sirius squeezed the chestnut-haired man and slid to the ground, before giving a spin in his room.

A record player was placed on the wardrobe, a stack of vinyls haphazardly leaning against them and held in place by a pair of ratty combat boots. Clothes were discarded in two piles on the floor, assuredly dirty and clean. Another pair of boots were slung from underneath the bed, where another corner of vinyls were sticking out from and waiting to be broken. Music magazines were crumpled in the drawer of the nightstand and corners were sticking out. All of Sirius’s textbooks were spread out on his bed among his leather jacket, leather cuff bracelets and his art supplies. Paints were in danger of leaking onto the comforter and oil pastels were going to smudge if moved in the slightest. Remus groaned. 

Sirius gave a sheepish smile and started picking up laundry. Remus exited and found the spare bins and started gently sorting art supplies into one and school books into the other. 

Sirius stopped to put a Clash album on and Remus tapped his foot to the rhythm as he folded clean laundry and passed it to Sirius to place in the wardrobe.

The bins were neatly tucked into a corner, the magazines stacked in better shape and placed under the floor and the vinyls carefully laid in the nightstand drawer. The boots came down and went by the wall by the door and his jacket was hung on a hook they they shoddily nailed into the wall. When they were done, Remus flopped onto the foot of the bed. Sirius fell in line beside him. “Thanks Moony.”

“Honestly, what would you do without me? I’m going to have to be your butler when we graduate,” Remus sarcastically said as he side-eyed the other.

Sirius gave him a wry smile, “Only if you wear a bow-tie when you do it.”

Remus hit Sirius in the chest and the midnight-haired man pretended to be hurt. “How you wound me Moony. My dearest friend and light of my life, I am betrayed.”

At the sound of the slightest drama, James sauntered in. Of course he had been conveniently listening while helping with none of the work. “YOUR DEAREST FRIEND? BEST MATES FOR TWENTY YEARS AND YOU CALL HIM YOUR DEAREST FRIEND?”

Sirius raised a finger, “We have, in fact, not been best mates for twenty years. We’ve only known each other since we were eleven so that puts it at nine if my math is correct. And you call yourself a future engineer. It appears the dumb jock stereotype applies to you after all. Too much head trauma from football James?”

James looked around wildly at Remus for support, who merely chuckled and slid off the bed. He knew they would end up tackling each other and laughing, but he was much more interested in food than the banter of those two. 

Walking into the kitchen, Remus opened the fridgerator door and found it to be a barren wasteland. He pulled his head back and shouted. “JAMES POTTER. WAS PART OF YOUR PLAN TO FORCE LILY INTO GOING GROCERY SHOPPING WITH YOU TOO? IF IT WAS, YOU’RE DEAD TO ME, YOU HEAR ME?”

James came in from the hall and sheepishly peeked his head into the kitchen. “Would it make it just a twinge bit better if I admitted I actually just forgot?”

Remus shook his head, “I knew better than to move in with you lot. It’ll be fun you said. Tell me when does Lily arrive so I can have some sanity?”

James scratched the back of his neck, “Around seven?”

Remus slammed the fridge shut, “I’m going to order pizza and after that we’re all going to the market to get food. I can’t believe the two of you have been here since this morning and you’ve done nothing productive.”

Sirius came into the kitchen just then, skipping along. “I’ll have you know that we arranged the furniture to best accentuation social settings. But on with this talk of pizza. Will there be pepperoni?”

Remus glared at them both, “You’ll get whatever the bloody hell I order and deal with it.”

Sirius winked, “Well aren’t you just adorable when you’re hungry?”

Finding the situation unamusing, Remus lunged for the man in front of him, James interfering only seconds before he was able to tackle him. “Oi, you’re going to break the dining table and stools at this rate. Take it outside if you’re going to have a row over food.”

Remus spun on him, “YOU DID THIS. IT’S NOT EVEN HIS FAULT.”

James backed up, his arms in front of him. “Alright, alright. Let me know when it gets here.”

Still glaring, Remus gave a grunt and dialed the number for delivery while Sirius propped himself up on the counter and waited for the order to be place. When Remus hung up he gave him a soft smile, “I really am sorry we forgot. I distracted James all morning by messing about and it slipped both our minds.”

Remus ran a hand through his hair. “I know. You were excited to have a place without your parents’ daggers for stares and the Potters fussing about you. I get it. I’m just hungry, that’s all.”

Sirius gave Remus a knowing look. “Hungry eh? I think not Remus. What’s really troubling you?”

The taller man sank back against the fridge and grew quiet. Sirius looked at him with eyes the color of mercury and waited patiently, knowing he would tell him once he formed the words. “Dora and I broke up last night.”

Those mercury eyes widened to become full moons. “WHAT? You two have been through everything. You two were sweet on each other even in primary school and then when she made the first move five years ago you could barely say yes you were so smitten. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?” 

Remus shook his head. “She wanted to see other people now that she transferred universities. I couldn’t bloody well tell her not to with her being in Dublin and all. I just wished she would have done it sooner. I think she was waiting for me to and then realized I was going to keep pretending like everything was going to work out alright.”

Sirius grumbled, “I suppose it makes sense but blimey I thought if anyone could make long distance work it would be you two. True love is dead I suppose.”

“Thanks. You’re a true mate for that one,” Remus replied solemnly.

Sirius cringed, “Right, sorry. Don’t worry, I won’t tell James or Lily about you and Tonks. You can bring it up whenever you want. Just try to not be so cranky around Lily because she’ll figure it out. Then you’ll have to talk about her and she’ll start crying and then you’ll be crying. You two will be a mess together and I doubt that’s what you want right now.”

Remus nodded absentmindedly before switching the subject. “What do you think it’s going to be like living with the two lovebirds?”

Sirius gave a shrug. “I imagine they’ll have enough decency to keep it to a minimum around us. It’s ridiculous she insisted on the fourth bedroom when you know bloody well she’ll be cuddling James every night.”

“You’re just mad you were robbed of your studio room,” Remus replied with a faint smirk.

“Damn right! I had every right to it since I pay the larger portion of the rent,” Sirius said with his fist shaking angrily in the air in the direction James disappeared to. “I can’t believe I let him talk me out of the larger bedroom for it, just to have the rug yanked out from underneath me.”

Remus raised a hand to pat Sirius on the shoulder, patronizing him. “Treat him like a brother and he wrongs you like one too.”

A moment of silence fell over them as Sirius’s eyes wavered with a twinge of pain. “It’s Regulus’s first year. I wonder if he’s moving into the dorms alright.”

Remus gave him a sympathetic look. “You could always go visit.”

Waving the idea off, Sirius shook his head. “Not until tomorrow. Who knows when mother dear will quit wailing that her baby boy is going off to be an adult and follow in his father’s footsteps. I’ll wait to avoid that mess.”

Remus nodded. “Fair enough.”

Both of them were nervous and embarrassed, their hands fidgeting awkwardly at their sides. Sirius finally broke the silence. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked softly.

Remus swallowed, “I guess. I knew it was coming so I feel like I shouldn’t be upset, but here I am.”

Sirius swung an arm around Remus’s bony shoulders and pulled him closer. “Look, you’re at university. There’s plenty of other girls for you to woo with your extensive knowledge of literature or whatever it is you do in the English department. Do you all have poetry reciting competitions? I never did quite understand what you actually do in your classes.”

Remus gave him an incredulous look until he noticed Sirius was just teasing him to take his mind off the subject. He returned the half hug and then swung his legs off the counter and onto the floor. “I guess we should go wait for the pizza.”

“I call dibs on the first slice,” Sirius said with a grin.

Remus gave him serious look. “Touch the first slice and I’ll push you down the stairs.”

“I’d like to see you try. You love me too much to kill me, slow torture sure but not outright death,” Sirius called over his shoulder just as the doorbell rang.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus have a serious conversation…sort of.

Sirius woke up buzzing with energy. James and Lily were still sleeping and Remus was reading the morning paper, somehow slipping out to get it without any of them hearing, at the table when he entered the kitchen. “MORNING MOONY,” Sirius exclaimed before ruffling the man’s hair and springing the fridge wide open.

Remus rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee before turning a page. “You’re awfully chipper this morning. Excited to see your brother are we?”

Through a mouth full of cold pizza from the night before, Sirius began talking. “Of course I am. I hope his dormmates are nice lads, though. Regulus can be rather dull and hard to get along with.”

“You don’t say,” Remus added rather dryly. While Remus hated Sirius’s parents with good reason, he was never quite fond of Regulus. It was always a battle of wit and snark between the two of them from the beginning. Sirius often found it amusing and James would narrate their conversations like they were in a wrestling ring. 

“Oh come on Remus. Just be happy for me?” Sirius pleaded with a hint of a smile.

He rolled his eyes in response. “I’m overjoyed.”

Remus went back to reading the paper and Sirius gave him a pat on the back before swallowing the last of the slice he was eating. “Oh and don’t wait up on me tonight. I’m seeing Marlene.”

A look of pain flashed in Remus’s eyes and Sirius realized the offhand comment was probably insensitive. He was about to apologize when Remus spoke. “I’ll let James and Lily know then. Finally getting serious with Marlene then?”

Sirius titled his head back and laughed. “Me? Serious? Ha, only in name! It’s just drinks, not a date. I like her and she’s a good kisser. That’s really all there is to it and she’s more than fine with it. Plus, she’s the one that said she didn’t want to be exclusive and I was more than happy to oblige.”

“I’ll never understand you,” Remus said with a shake of his head.

Dramatically waving his hand as he painted a picture in the air, Sirius began. “We’re young and free Remus. These are our glory years and we have godly good looks. With James tied down to Lily, you’re the second best looking man in this city. You could have your pick of the lot! You’re telling me that isn’t enticing in the slightest?”

Seeing the dead stare Remus gave him, he sighed. “Right. You and Dora just broke up and you always were a hopeless flirt. We’ll work on that once you’ve properly gotten over her. My point is that sometimes it’s nice not to feel committed. There’s a sense of freedom with it that doesn’t make it hurt as much when it doesn’t work out.”

A heavier weight fell into the air as Sirius spoke those last words, something he hadn’t said out loud before. Remus knew him too well to know that it wasn’t just inspirational wisdom, but a piece of insight to him. But who had hurt him before? Remus had never known Sirius to consider any of his past partners as more than someone he saw on occasion, usually at the same time as someone else. He’d been that way since they were teens, always a shameless flirt. 

Remus wanted to ask but it wasn’t the best time if Sirius was going to see Regulus. He didn’t need a damper on his mood, so it could wait.

“Well I’m going to take a shower now. Any plans for the day?” Sirius asked as he lingered in the doorframe. 

The chestnut-haired man shrugged. “I’ll probably just go to the library and finish reading some of my books before the semester starts and I get nothing done. I can’t believe classes already start on Monday.”

Sirius nodded, “You? I can’t believe I’m going to have to listen to you pacing the floorboards every night while you mutter to yourself at 3 a.m. about the difference between the early and later works of Shakespeare. Although I guess it’s better than James and his snoring.”

The taller man’s eyes narrowed and Sirius smirked. “By the way Remus, you should see if the library is hiring since you’re looking for a job and all.”

The clover-eyed man looked up in surprise. “I can’t believe you thought of that before I did.”

Sirius saluted him, “I have good ideas quite frequently you know.”

Remus finished his coffee and got up to place the mug in the sink, “Now if only we could make you a part of the working class.”

A glint lit in Sirius’s eyes, “Wouldn’t you know, I actually interviewed at that coffee shop near campus you’re so fond of.”

Remus sputtered. “What? You’re bluffing.”

A scoff came to Sirius’s mouth. “You think so little of your friends Remus, truly you do. Just wait until I’m serving you coffee every morning with a wink that makes all the other customers wonder whether we’re having a secret affair and I’m giving you outrageous discounts or not.”

A flush formed across the freckled cheeks of Remus’s face. “The world has truly gone mad.”

Sirius’s shoulders lifted in a shrug. “I needed money to pay rent since they cut me off. Besides, parts for my motorcycle aren’t cheap and that baby has to be running beautifully if I’m going to achieve my rockstar look and artistic aesthetic.” He flipped his hair as he finished his sentence.

“If you make my drink wrong, I’ll cut your hair off in your sleep,” Remus growled. 

“Do it and I’ll burn your books,” Sirius retorted with an easy grin.


	3. Sirius Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily become a problem and Sirius has a crisis

On Monday, Remus found himself in his major authors class, along with the other third and fouth years. The group of about thirty looked at their professor, a rather small man with glasses by the name of Flitwick,

By the time he left, he was rather fond of the quirky professor, excited to study anyone but Shakespeare, (should he faint that Flitwick refused to put him on the syllabus? It was a relief regardless) and looking forward to seeing how the other’s days went. His two morning classes, one a class for the teaching aspect of his degree and other the third semester in his foreign language requirement, had been rather unmemorable.

Remus swung open the door of their flat to find James and Sirius shouting at one another in the kitchen.

“PRONGS, I’M JUST SAYING I DON’T WANT TO COME HOME AND FIND YOU AND EVANS MAKING OUT, RATHER STEAMY I MIGHT ADD, EVERY DAY. WE HAVE TO SET BOUNDARIES.”

“WELL I DON’T WANT TO HAVE A DOZEN HAIR PRODUCTS COVERING THE BATHROOM COUNTER BUT HERE WE ARE THANKS TO YOU.”

“OH COME ON. AT LEAST HALF OF THOSE ARE LILY’S AND YOU KNOW IT.”

Remus groaned and tried to back out the door but James had gone to see what the noise and Remus was caught like a deer in the headlights.

James waved Remus off, “I thought you were Lily. Sorry Remus.”

Sirius had followed James, a rather disgruntled expression on his face and pointed to Remus. “MOONY! Tell James we need to set boundaries with Evans.”

Remus’s eyes widened a bit and he tried to evade the conversation while still backing out the doorway. “You know, I’m not sure what’s going on here. But I think it’s best I stay out of it and you know I really need to go study at the library.”

Sirius marched over and grabbed Remus by the arm before he could escape, “Oh no you don’t!”

Sirius slammed the door shut and stood in front of it, pushing him into the flat. “I came back from class today and what do I find? James and Lily on OUR sofa all over each other. Their hands in each other’s hair and tongues..actually you’re too innocent to hear that. HER SWEATER WAS OFF.”

Remus gave Sirius a long look. “Sirius, I’m sure you’re being dramatic.”

James gave a smile at Remus, “Thank you! He barged in and started yelling at us and then Lily got mad and stormed out. He’s just jealous because she’s living here and he thinks she’s going to steal all of my time.”

“SHE WILL.”

James sighed and shook his head. Remus looked up at the ceiling, wishing to be anywhere but there. “James, I think Sirius might also be upset that Lily got the spare room that you promised he could use as a studio for his degree as well. You didn’t even consult us before you just announced she was moving in.”

James looked at Remus in disbelief. “You love Lily!”

“I do love Lily, but I think the situation was a little unfair to us.” Remus countered.

James looked defeated and Sirius looked smug so Remus continued. “That being said, I did also come back last night to find Sirius holed up in his room and you two cozy on the sofa. I think we all just need to adjust to this living situation and know that it’s going to take some time to get used to.”

Remus looked at them both warily and they grumbled agreement. He gave a firm nod and James stood up. “Well, I need to go find Lily. I’ll be back later.”

Remus waved him off and Sirius followed the taller man as he went to his room to throw his bag down. They both flopped onto the bed and Remus started, “Was it really THAT bad?”

Sirius stared at the ceiling. “No but it was annoying.”

Remus nodded, “I thought so. So what’s really bothering you?”

Sirius remained quiet for a moment too long and Remus smacked him in the arm. “Fine! Don’t laugh at me though.”

Remus turned his head to look at Sirius and stared a moment too long at the way the sunlight from the window illuminated the profile of his face. He cleared his throat when he realized what he was doing, “No. Go on then.”

Sirius threw both hands over this face, “I’m nervous about the new job.”

Remus admitted to himself he wanted to laugh but couldn’t. As long as he had known Sirius, he had never been nervous over anything. The man threw caution to the wind and lived everyday as if it was his last. Where had all the bursting confidence gone and why? He spoke those thoughts aloud, “Sirius, why on Earth would you be nervous? People love you and I’ve seen you make elaborate drinks at the Potters after you bought them that expensive machine.”

Sirius turned his head and their faces were mere inches apart. Remus fought the reddening he felt growing in his face and turned his head back towards the ceiling as Sirius spoke. “Because you brought up messing up drinks and now I’m worried it’s going to happen! What if the customers hate me?”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Sirius, it’s going to be fine. I was just teasing you. I mean you got the call back and the manager was practically begging you to start yesterday.”

Sirius shrugged. “I just want to be good at whatever I do and not the screw up my parents think I am.”

Remus sat up and put a hand gently on Sirius’s shoulder. “You’re not a screw up and it’ll be fine. I’ll stop in before I go to class tomorrow and be your first customer. I promise you that you’re going to make me the best cup of coffee in my life.”

The other man gave a small smile and absentmindedly put his hand on Remus’s as he sat up. Remus gently pulled his arm back and Sirius pushed Remus playfully. “Thank you for not laughing at me. I couldn’t tell James this without him howling on the floor and telling me I was idiotic.”

A small shrug escaped Remus, “That’s what friends are for.”

“And thank you for bringing up the room situation with James. We’re like brothers but I didn’t know how to tell him how much it bothers me.”

“You owe me,” Remus said with a smile. 

“I’ll order pizza?” Sirius offered.

Remus clapped his hand on Sirius’s shoulder. “YES. So how were your classes?”

Sirius laughed, “Ridiculous. This madwoman named Trelawney is teaching my Economics course and for my advanced drawing class I have to pick a muse. Who is going to be crazy enough to let me follow them around all the time and draw them in casual settings?”

A thoughtful look appeared on Remus’s face, “I mean James does have a big ego and then there’s the fact that he plays football. It could make for some great action drawings.”

“I suppose but I’m not sure he’ll actually sit still long enough for some of the more intensive assignments.” Sirius replied as he pulled out his phone to order pizza.

Remus sat on a stool at the table and put his hand on his chin. Sirius was talking to the person on the phone to order the pizza and when he hung up Remus continued. “What about Marlene?”

Sirius scoffed, “No way am I going there. We want to keep things casual, not start the Titanic love story.”

Remus snorted and gave up. “I don’t know who then. You’re too hot and cold with Lily and you don’t have any other friends. I doubt you want to spend all your time with Regulus.”

Sirius blanched at the thought and then a smug expression crossed his face. “You know what this means don’t you?”

The thought had not yet dawned on Remus and he replied, “What?”

Sirius made like he was framing Remus, “It’s going to have to be you.”

A panic spread across Remus’s face. “No way. Tell your professor and ask her for ideas.”

Sirius gave a bark-like laugh. “Oh we’re going to have so much fun this semester Moony.”

Remus groaned, “Why me?”

Sirius winked at Remus, “Just wait until the people in my class see the elusive and seductive bookworm. I guarantee you I’m going to score you dates from this.”

Remus sighed, “Just tell me there isn’t an assignment where you have to draw me nude or I swear I will murder you.”

“Nah but now I wish just to see if you face could go any redder.” Sirius said as he sat on another stool. 

Remus hit his head on the table. “I hate you. You know that right? Please go out and find some friends.”


	4. Baristas and Lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius has his first day, Remus and Lily have a chat.

Sirius found himself awake at the crack of dawn in order to be on time for work. He cursed the world, having always made sure to take afternoon and evening classes for a reason. He was a night owl by nature and even though he had gone to bed early, there was no chance of resetting his sleep schedule that easily.

He arrived at work with two hours of sleep and heavy eyelids, just as the doors were set to open. He had come in during the night shift the last two nights and the manager was impressed b his proficiency in creating drinks. He knew every basic drink on the menu and only needed the recipes for the house specials. 

Mary MacDonald was the senior team member working that morning with him. She was reserved but had politely introduced herself and asked if he had any questions. He shook his head and she just gave him a supportive smile before unlocking the doors and letting in the small line of waiting customers.

Sirius was relieved to see that Remus was among the patrons waiting outside when they finally opened the doors. His lanky figure allowed him to stride easily past the pairs of professors waiting for their morning brew and the couple of students who desperately needed caffeine after pulling all-nighters.

Remus gripped the counter and Sirius grinned to himself as he recited the lines he had to give. “Hello sir. What can I get you today?” He gave a beaming smile, with his typical mischievous glint. 

Remus rolled his eyes, but a smirk still managed to show on his face despite his better efforts. He dropped his voice, “You’re only allowed to address me as sir from this point on. Respect your superiors.” 

Sirius fought the sarcastic remark he had and Remus continued, leaning back and pretending to fave finally decided. Sirius would bet his last dollar he knew was the order would be. 

“I’ll take a medium caffe mocha with an extra shot of espresso and extra whipped cream. 

Remus already had cash ready before Sirius had finished punching in the order he knew by heart. He dropped the change into Remus’s open hand, who then dumped it into the tip jar. Sirius couldn’t help but grin even more.

Mary stepped up to take the next order from two professors that were there together and Sirius got to work on Remus’s order. Sirius felt at home with the machines, he realized, his natural mechanical instincts kicking in. He whistled to himself as he steamed the milk, pour syrup into the sides of the cup, then added the milk. He slowly measured in two shots of espresso and topped it with a heaping amount of whipped cream. He slowly pressed down the lid and passed it over the counter to Remus, who looked like a kid on Christmas when it reached him. 

Remus took a sip and gave a content smile, “Good job Padfoot.”

Sirius gave him a beaming smile and nodded. He could do this. Remus turned and waltzed out of the shop, presumably to his morning lectures. 

Remus gave Sirius an encouraging smile, a subtle gesture to Sirius thay he remembered their conversation and believed in him. This proved that Remus was right in the first place and Sirius had no reason to be worried. Then Remus turned and waltzed out of the shop on his way to morning lectures. Sirius felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders and a surge of energy as he greeted the next customer.

~

Remus slid into a seat next to Lily. They both were taking nutrition this semester, the only class left on both their general education courses that overlapped. Lily raised an eyebrow in his direction and Remus tensed. “What?”

“You’re late,” Lily bluntly replied. 

He rolled his eyes in response, but was still tense over the whole fight with James, Lily and Sirius. He didn’t want to be involved in the impending drama that would drag out for the next week or so. “The class doesn’t even start for another ten minutes, Lily.” 

Lily had left the flat an hour earlier than he had, up when James went for his morning run, and deigned to visit the library to get in some reading. “You’re twenty minutes late for you. We both know you always get here a half hour early.” Lily eyed the cup of coffee in his hand.

“I stopped to get coffee this morning instead of after lecture, that’s all,” Remus said with a shrug.

Lily gave him a knowing look. “I see. It wouldn’t have anything to do with Sirius starting work today would it?”

Remus sighed wearily. “It does and with good reason. Just please leave me out of whatever pissing contest you two are in because of yesterday.”

When Lily had finally come back with James last night, the flat had been tense. Sirius stared at her coolly from the sofa and she had went to her room to spend the rest of the evening. James followed, purposely ignoring Sirius’s eyes. Remus had been sitting at the table, watching it all happen with mild disinterest. 

Lily snorted, “It’s fine, I’m just irked by the whole situation still. I just didn’t think you were going to take Sirius’s side.“ She said it with a teasing tone, making Remus roll his eyes even more. 

“I think all of you are being fairly dramatic and should just admit you’re all equally right and wrong.” Remus said tiredly.

“Well aren’t you being diplomatic? Maybe you majored in the wrong field,” Lily said with a smile. “So tell me, how bad is it? You can dump it now you know and he won’t find out.”

Remus took a long sip and grinned. “You know, Sirius, actually makes a great cup of coffee. Considering how much I spend at the shop, it’s probably a good thing too. I wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye after work if he messed up my orders.”

“Looks like you’ll be seeing a lot of him then.” Lily said it with just a pinch too much of casualness that Remus tensed up.

“Actually, more than you know. I’ll be his muse this semester for his art class,” he gauged her reaction. Her eyes widened a bit and danced with amusement.

“I’m sure that will be just awful for you.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Don’t patronize me. He’s going to be even more annoying than usual now and I’ll probably never get any studying done.”

“You’re looking forward to it more than you’ll admit. It’s written all over your pink face,” Lily said as instructor walked in and she focused her attention on the board. 

Remus wanted to make a sarcastic remark, but didn’t have a chance as the professor began instructing them to pull out their books. He mulled over her words during the class, forgetting about amino acids and the like. Of course he found Sirius annoying; Lily was ridiculous.


	5. Hopeless Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius struggles with romance?

Remus wanted to die. Well that was dramatic, but he definitely wouldn’t have minded if the floor opened up and swallowed him whole. Anything was better than the current embarrassment he was suffering through. “Sirius, I thought your class was on drawing.”

“It is, now shut up. I’m trying to outline here.”

Sirius squinted as Remus and then went back to his comically large sketchbook which was propped against an easel. In the middle of the library. 

People weren’t staring because it was university and let’s face it, weirder things happened. But there were a lot of glances and snickers. Remus felt like his face would never return to its normal state of not being flushed. He wanted to crawl under his blanket and never return, but his concern for his friend’s passing forced him to stick it out. “I just don’t get why you need such a large sketchbook. I thought you were just going to quietly sit next to me, not cause a scene.” Remus grumbled.

“Shhhh, we’re in a library Remus,” Sirius chastised. 

Remus rolled his eyes and continued trying to read his textbook. He couldn’t even focus on what class it was supposed to be. It was too warm. Was the library always this warm?

He flipped a page and words were lost to him. He sighed and shut the book, determining that was a complete lost cause. He ruffled through his bag, despite Sirius’s protests of too much movement when he was trying to outline. Instead he found his lecture notes and laptop. He needed to type them up and email them to his partner for a project. They had an awful round of food poisoning and missed so Remus was nice enough to transcribe them all. That was a simple enough task that didn’t require a lot of focus since too much of his was on trying not to focus on how embarrassing this was.

Sirius made soft scratching noises on the paper with his charcoal. He would sigh and brush all of his hair back with a hand every so often. There were dark smudges across his cheekbones and neck. Remus looked at him from the corner of his eye, wondering how the sketching was going.

Remus started a new document and began typing, the sound of the keys grating even more on his nerves. He felt like the smallest sounds would attract even more attention. “I should have just studied in the dorms today. If I would have known you were going to show up like that, I never would have told you I was in the library.”

Sirius laughed heartily, drawing a few more eyes over to them. “I would have known you were here anyway. It was a formality that I ask but where else would you hang out?”

Remus actually turned his head to glare at Sirius. He promptly left his page and leaned over to push Remus’s face straight towards the computer again, leaving charcoal marks on his skin. Remus dramatically wiped at them, hoping to make Sirius feel bad and continued typing. 

After a bit Sirius, set down his charcoal and grinned. “Okay, the outline is done. I’m going to make a coffee run and then come back to finish it. Do you want anything?”

“No. I’m going to leave actually,” Remus said as he shut his laptop and began packing away his things. 

Sirius put out his hands to stop him. “Woah, woah. You don’t get to leave. I need you to stay so I can put in all the finer details. This is just a being right now.”

Remus groaned, “I hate you. You know that right?”

“You love me. I’ll get you your usual. Stay there and I’ll be back in a flash to start drawing the little crease you get in your forehead when you’re mad at me.” Sirius winked and strolled out of the library, leaving Remus feeling even more like an idiot than usual.

Naturally, someone he knew had to find him and it had to be Marlene.

Her auburn hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail and she waved at Remus. “Hey, James told me you and Sirius were here. Is he around?”

Her eyes noticed the easel and she tilted her head in confusion. Remus sighed. “He just went on a coffee run, but I can’t imagine it will take him long. Just take a seat Mar.”

She nodded and pulled out the chair across from him, folding herself into the chair. She raised her hand to point at the easel and ask but he was already supplying an answer. “It’s for his drawing class. I have the unfortunate experience of being his muse.”

Marlene raised an eyebrow, a curious expression across her face but didn’t ask anything further about the matter. “How’s your classes?”

Remus shrugged, “They alright I guess. The semester just started, but I’m trying to remain optimistic for when I ultimately have an existential crisis during a round of deadlines. What about you?”

She waved at the air, “I took a lighter load so I have more free time. Maybe I’ll pick up extra shifts at work and make some extra cash.”

Remus nodded, knowing Marlene worked at a resale and antique shop nearby. “I’m still waiting to hear back on a job I applied for in here. Although they’ll probably throw out my application now thanks to this stunt.” Remus angrily eyed the easel.

A giggle escaped Marlene and she patted Remus’s hand. “It’ll be fine. You’ll be living here before you know it.”

She shifted in her seat and looked at the book that Remus had pushed to the side from one of his classes. Marlene absentmindedly pulled it closer and flipped through the pages. Remus continued typing up the notes for his classmate and avoided attempts at small talk with Marlene. He knew her well enough from the times they had hung out as a group, but she still wasn’t really part of their circle of friends and it was awkward to pretend like he really knew what to say to her. 

After several minutes of silence, Remus was going to say something when Sirius popped up. “I got your favorite AND a donut -”

Sirius stopped when he noticed Marlene and winked at her. “Miss me already?”

Remus rolled his eyes and took his donut and coffee, just now realizing how hungry he actually was and eyeing it like it was his last meal. Sirius plopped into a chair next to Marlene and she moved closer. “I actually came to ask if you wanted to go a concert with me next weekend. My friend bailed so I have a spare ticket.”

Sirius’s eyes lit up. “Is that for that punk band you’ve been raving over?”

Marlene tugged at her hair and nodded. “So, are you in?”

He gave her a grin, “Oh of course. You couldn’t have just texted me about it though.” Sirius’s eyes flicked to Remus and back to Marlene.

She stiffened a bit, but Remus didn’t notice. He was too lost in stuffing his face with his donut. Marlene stood up and shrugged. “What can I say? I wanted to see your face.” She lingered for a moment like she was expecting something and then waved to them both and turned away. “Pick me up on the Harley?”

Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes and coolly replied, “If you think you can handle it.”

Marlene laughed and walked away. Sirius turned back to Remus and found an amused look on his face. “Casual is working out well, I see.”

The grin fell away from Sirius’s face and switched to confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on. She asked James where you were and waited for you to get back just to ask you that. She’s not seeing other guys. She used that as a ploy to make you jealous and ask her out. I’m calling it now.” Remus said with a small edge to his voice.

“You’re insane. She was the one that didn’t want to date. I never even mentioned it.” Sirius defended.

“Probably because she noticed you flirt with everything that walks. She was lying to herself more than you.” Remus said before taking a large bite of his donut and chewing. “Mark my words.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “What do you know about girls anyway? You’re absolutely hopeless in romance.”

A challenge rose to Remus’s eyes. “Ask James what he thinks about the situation then.”

Sirius shook his head, “Hell no.”

“EXACTLY! You know I’m right deep down or else you would.”

A pout overcame Sirius’s face. “No, he would just tell me to date her already and suggest a double date with Lily. Which would obviously be awful.”

Remus snorted. “Whatever lies you tell yourself to sleep at night. I have work to do then.”

He pulled his laptop back and picked up where he left off. Sirius sipped his coffee and then went back to his easel. Remus didn’t say anything, but there was a look of discomfort the rest of the time they spent there. That and Sirius’s quiet demeanor made Remus worried he struck a nerve. 

When he finished all his other homework, Remus finally stood and stretched. “Are you done?”

Sirius who had long taken chair and sat on it backwards to do his work, leaned away from its back. “Huh? Yeah, we should be good. I can study your face at the dorms to finish this if you want to head back.”

A flush crossed Remus’s face as he noted the comment and looked at the work. The outline of the library behind his figure was a hazy daydream of books and work tables. His figure was captured in low light, with his loose curls and wrinkled sweater. Nimble fingers hovered on a laptop and shoulders slouched. It was a great study and he envied Sirius’s talent for the first time.

Remus just nodded, realizing he hadn’t responded to Sirius’s comment. He packed up his things and swiped up the long empty coffee cup to throw away. Sirius packed his things and downed the rest of his cold coffee in one shot. They made the way back to the dorms and both of them were silent, lost in thought.

When they entered, James was sitting on the counter in the kitchen and staring at his phone. He looked up as they shut the door, “Oh hey guys. Marlene was looking for you earlier Sirius. Did she find your alright?”

Remus gave Sirius a pointed look but didn’t say anything as he walked away to drop his things off in his room. Sirius looked at James and with an edge to his voice replied, “Yeah she did. Thanks for sending her our way.”


	6. I Heart Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, there are stirrings of the art and the heart.

Peter was visiting for the weekend and the flat was a mess. James had insisted that Lily could just sleep in his room and Peter could take hers. Then Sirius had brought up his same argument of why Lily even needed a separate room, why he couldn’t have her room as a studio and why he was paying a larger portion of the rent. 

Remus had ended the fight by declaring that once Peter left, they would all be renegotiating who was paying what. He gave a pointed look at Lily and James and that was the end of that. Lily had enough dignity to look sheepish at least. Sirius only further pissed off James by being smug. Although, Remus did secretly think that if anybody should be paying more rent, it was James because he had the most money to spare. Alas, they would work that out later.

In the end, Remus gave up his room to Peter and offered to take the sofa. He wasn’t happy about it, but it was for two nights so he would live. He sat in his room Thursday night before Peter would arrive the next day with Sirius. He was in his usual brooding mode, but he had taken a chair in the corner to study Remus while he read. A Fleetwood Mac record was playing softly in the background.

Sirius was intently staring at Remus while he was reading, a vinyl record of Fleetwood Mac playing in the background. He would stop squinting and start sketching every few seconds, murmuring to himself as he did so. A line here needed to be corrected, a stroke there was too heavyhanded.  

Remus shifted untucking his one leg from underneath him because it had fallen asleep. Sirius sighed, the hair falling into his eyes lifting away from his face when he did. “Honestly Moony, how am I supposed to be doing a still life if you never sit still?”

He rolled his eyes, “You can always find a new muse.”

Sirius grunted in disapproval and ran a hand through his hair. His fingers had graced his forehead, leaving charcoal smudges on it and Remus smirked. “You have something on your face Padfoot.”

A flippant look crossed his face and he got up to cross the room. He stared Remus in the eyes just as he raised his hand and poked Remus in the nose, “Boop.”

A black circle of charcoal was left on the tip and Remus was slightly cross-eyed as he tried to see it. He swatted Sirius’s hand away as it began to hover again towards his cheek this time. “You’re the worst you know. Get out of my room now.”

Sirius pouted and wrapped his arms around Remus, “You know you don’t mean that. You love me and enjoy my company.”

A deep sigh made Remus’s shoulders rise and fall. “You can stay on the condition you stop complaining when I move and if you even dare think about getting charcoal on me again, I’ll throw out boots. All of them.”

He pushed Sirius off of him and a lopsided grin shown on his face. Sirius sank back into his chair. He folded up his legs and sat intensely making little marks on the canvas. After blowing his hair out of his eyes several times, he finally snapped a tie off his wrist and pulled his hair back. A few shorter strands hung lose but at least they didn’t reach his eyes. 

Remus looked up from his book when he turned a page and glanced at Sirius. He was more focused than he usually was, muscles relaxed for once and breathing at ease. The fading sunlight cast a little bit of a glow on him and Remus realized that Sirius in his own way, was a small piece of art. 

He quietly drew his phone from his pocket, took a couple of pictures and then started looking through them. Sirius squinted at Remus and then noticed the phone, “What’s got you in a cheery mood all of a sudden?”

He tipped his phone towards his chest, “None of your concern. Stick to drawing please. I want to be able to get some sleep soon. How much do you have left anyway?”

Sirius tilted his head, wondering if pressing his luck was worth it. He decided it wasn’t and pressed onward. “I finished all the blocking so I can bring it back to my room enough. I’ll just look at some old photos if I need a reminder of what shade of green your eyes are or how many freckles you have.”

Remus ignored the sarcasm and went back to selecting the proper filter for the photo. Eventually he decided it didn’t need one and just needed a small boost on the brightness to really capture the way the sunlight looked in reality in that moment. He posted it seconds later and tagged Sirius with the caption, “Pretentious artists never stop.”

Sirius hauled his paper and easel out of the room. He came back for his sketching materials and phone. Remus was already pulling back his blankets and had changed lightning quick. Sirius waved goodnight to him and shut the door behind him, checking his phone as he did so. He saw the notification on the photo and liked it, realizing in that moment that Remus’s smile was his fault. A small stirring in his stomach made him realize he probably forgot to eat earlier and padded to the kitchen for a snack.


	7. Rebels and bowling alleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius gets flustered.

Peter arrived Friday morning with his typical flustered but happy persona and everyone quickly fell back into their old routine. Remus made sure that Peter was settled, James and Lily conveniently had plans with other friends and couldn’t help, and Sirius was nowhere to be found. Peter was more than happy to spend quality time with Remus though for the first few hours. 

“It’s nice going to Durmstrang, but there’s no girls except for in the local pubs and cafes. I didn’t realize how much it was going to suck at a prestigious all-male college. The fraternity parties are wild though,” Peter was filling Remus in on all his woes, a surprisingly long list for so short into the year.

Remus was only half-listening, his mind focused on making sure that all of his things were put away so Peter wouldn’t accidentally pack them later on when he left after the weekend was over.

“So what about you Remus, how are you handling things after Dora?” Peter was a little softer when he spoke that time.

Remus gave a heavy sigh. “S’right I guess. I’m just processing still, but I think I’m ready to move on.”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “We need to find you a girl then.”

His hands flew up to block out the notion. “I promise you that I don’t need to date right now. I’m just fine with how things ended and can think about it without getting moody.”

Peter dropped the pillow he was hugging in excitement. “Oh come on, not even a casual hook-up? You can’t tell me there isn’t any cute girl that you see regularly at the library or that cafe you live at? Or are you too busy living with your face in your books?”

Remus ignored the wry jab and sighed. “Sirius works at that cafe now, so unfortunately every girl spends their time swooning over him. He’d laugh himself hoarse if I made an attempt with any of them. They probably would too.”

“He could be your wingman though!” Peter exclaimed.

The taller boy’s face went red and he became flustered. “Oh heaven’s no. No way. I would die.”

Before Peter could reply, the devil himself decided to walk through the door. “Wormtail! Come here!”

He crossed the room to tackle Peter into a hug on the bed and Peter made a small squeak. “Didn’t even hear you come in Padfoot. How are you?”

Sirius pulled back and looked at Peter with a wry smile, “Simply delightful as ever. How are you Wormy? Any adventures of late that you need to retell?”

Peter gave an airy wave, “Nothing that can’t wait until later when we all go out. We’re just talking about Remus right now and how you could be a great wingman for him.”

Sirius’s eyebrows shot up. “Are we now? Move over then Moony.”

Sirius pushed Remus up against the one side of the over-sized chair he had taken up residence in the previous night. It was Remus’s favorite spot to read and study in during quiet hours, the seat slumped from the angle he always sat in. He left out an “oof” as Sirius squished in beside him, half laying on Remus’s legs and his own dangling over the armrest. Remus gave him a narrow look. “Do you mind?”

Sirius tilted his head back and grinned, “Not at all.”

Remus couldn’t help but notice the way Sirius’s neck was elongated in that moment and thought that if he closed his eyes, it would be a perfect photo in black and white; a fallen angel. Remus gave a noncommittal replying noise, realizing that it would be odd if he didn’t and resumed his focus on Peter.

Peter grinned, “So what I was telling Remus is that if he’s ready to move on from Dora, then you should try and get him together with one of those girls at the cafe. I hear you work there now and let’s face it, hipster bookworms would be a good match for him.”

The black haired man stroked his chin. “Hipster bookworms? Dora was a bit more of a punk rebel. I think that suited him too because it helped get him to be less of a stick in the mud.”

“You guys are acting like I’m not right here and we’re not discussing this right now,” Remus said rather annoyed. 

“Oh come on Moony, we’re just having some fun. Admit that I’m right and that you like a rebel though.”

Sirius had tipped his head back to get a better look at Remus and Remus swore he saw a bit of need for confirmation despite the lazy grin on his face. Remus ignored him and turned back to Peter.

“What classes are you in this semester Peter?”

The slightly pudgy man flopped back on the bed and counted out on his fingers. “You’re no fun Remus,” he said shaking his head. “But I took a lighter load this semester mate, absolutely drained from last year still. So there’s my business management lecture, an upper level on statistics, this one on datasheets, and a project management course.”

Sirius scoffed, “I’d cry everyday if I were you.”

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius swatted at him, both annoyed by the gesture and finding himself strangely attached to it. Sirius wished he could capture that moment in his art.

Peter continued to talk about his semester and Sirius slowly became lost in thinking about how to best capture Remus’s eyerolls in drawing. Perhaps a series of sketches was the best way to do it. He was startled from his thoughts when Remus’s hand came down in front of his face in an, ‘Are you there?’ motion. He tilted his head back to look at Remus, “Yes?”

The two stared at each other for a moment, a silently long look passing between them that lead Sirius to fight his rising heartbeat. Finally Remus cleared his throat, “Are you going to get off so I can get up or not? James and Lily just got back so we can go bowling now.”

“Oh right. Sorry mate.” Sirius stammered out and he got up and stretched. Remus pulled his sweater sleeves down in a fidgety motion and strode out of the room. Sirius scratched the back of his neck and followed Peter out.

James had his arm around Lily and grinned. “Wormtail, we missed you!”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “Ugh, since when did you become one of those couples that refers to themselves as a whole? it’s just sad mate.”

Remus snorted and Lily sighed, “Sirius, one day you’re going to find a girlfriend willing to put up with you and I can’t wait to see how whipped you are because of it.”

“I highly doubt that I’ll lose my rebel spirit because of some girl. If anything, she’ll be a rebel too and we’ll travel the world wreaking havoc on it.” Sirius ended with jazz hands and chuckled to himself.

James sighed, “Are we going or not?”

Remus opened the door and they all followed in suit and walked down to the train that led to town. It was a short but packed ride because of the weekend. Once they exited, they found the bowling alley two blocks down and Sirius made a beeline for the food. “Peter, get my shoes! First round is on me.”

James helped Sirius carry the first round over while Lily was sizing up the pins. She bowled a strike on the first roll of the night and smugly turned back to the guys. “Beat that you losers.”

Remus chuckled and watched Peter take his turn, watching for the pizza to arrive. James tapped Sirius and motioned towards a group of girls that were eyeing him and he gave them a dashing smile and wink before he leaned in to grab his drink. Peter and Remus both took their turns, both picking up the rest of their pins with spares.

James was taking his turn when the pizza arrived and Remus and Sirius both dug in at the same time. Sirius was watching Remus get annoyed by the girls trying to gain his attention and Remus was halfheartedly listening to Peter tell him about a prank he had been a part of when their hands touched.

They both yanked their hands back and eyed one another before looking away and grabbing individual slices. James had just turned back around to see the moment and whistled. “Look out ladies, there’s some tension in the air tonight!”

He clapped Sirius on the shoulder and then leaned in for his slice while Lily died of laughter. He shot daggers at James and went up to take his turn, nearly tripping himself as he did so. 

“Your form is horrible, you’re going to snap your wrist,” Remus called out to him while he stood sizing up the pins.

“Oh what do you know Remus? You’re the least athletic out of all of us.”

“That would be Peter,” Remus shot back while Peter called out “Hey!”

Remus dragged himself from his seat and corrected Sirius’s hold on gingerly, careful not to look anywhere but his hand. Sirius felt his face growing heated and titled his head to let his hair fall into it and hide. He murmured a thanks while Remus went to sit back down, but didn’t admit that the hold actually did feel more natural. He threw the ball, casting his glance down and cursing his existence when he heard a cheer from the girls watching. A strike.

Sirius turned back to see Remus smugly raise his drink in a cheers and tilt his head back to take a long swig. Sirius gulped and quickly downed his drink and went for another. He needed to have a buzz if he was going to sit through the rest of the night.


	8. Mumbled words and moons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius makes a slip

Sirius was wasted. It was barely eleven and he was utterly shitfaced and Remus sighed. James and Lily wanted to go home early but Remus insisted they stay out and have fun with Peter since he spent the morning with him. They promised to be back before 1 a.m. and that left Remus to drag Sirius back to their place.

It wasn’t particularly hard as somehow Sirius managed to walk spectacularly well despite how slurred his speech was. Remus wondered for a moment if it was merely a facade so he didn’t have to stay out with the others but when Sirius asked about Dora, Remus realized he was wrong. Remus kindly reminded him that the relationship was over.

“Right, right. She’s absolutely insane for dumping you, you know.” Sirius said as they stepped through the doorway.

Remus gave a small sigh and lead Sirius back to his room. “Thanks mate. Now sit down and take your shoes off. I’ll go grab you a water and some Advil.”

Sirius started undoing the laces on his boots and Remus trekked back to the kitchen. “Seriously, you’re a catch Remus!”

He smiled fondly to himself and came back to where Sirius was sitting on the bed, eyes intensely fixed on him. “I mean look at you. Tall, handsome, smart, an alright taste in music. I think she lost her mind.” Sirius gestured up and down at Remus for emphasis.

He passed him the water and the Advil and moved back to the door way. “I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s fine. I’d really rather just forget about it anyway.”

Sirius sighed and pushed his hair back from his face. The gesture made a small part of Remus’s heart flutter but he squashed it down. Sirius looked at the time on the clock. “Thanks for bringing me home. I think the fresh air helped me focus a bit.” 

Sirius swayed as he grabbed the water bottle and popped the Advil. Remus merely nodded his head with a knowing look. “I’m off to bed, so if you need anything holler. Try not to throw up anywhere in the hallway.”

Remus turned and left, tiredly forcing himself to change and then crawled into bed. He was laying there with his eyes closed, wondering if Lily, James and Peter would be alright when he heard Sirius. “MOOOOOONY!”

Remus groaned and got out of bed. He marched back to Sirius’s room and coughed when he walked in to find a shirtless Sirius sitting up in bed. “What is it that you want?”

Sirius looked up with the effect of a lost puppy. “Can we talk? I don’t think I can sleep right now.”

Remus groaned and lingered in the doorway. “About what exactly?” He considered telling him to put a shirt on but they had spent years together and it had never bothered him before. Yet it did now. Remus’s eyes lingered on the tattoo on Sirius’s shoulder that trailed across his collar bone, a trail of pawprints that lead to a crescent moon. When had that appeared? He had only ever remembered the pawprints, something stupid Sirius had gotten at sixteen on a drunken dare and they had called him padfoot since.

Sirius pulled Remus from his thoughts with a grin. “You like the new ink?”

Remus raised an eyebrow and didn’t respond, leaving the unanswered question for Sirius to respond to. Finally he gave a pout, “Remember when I came in late last weekend? I woke up after a wild night to this.”

“Interesting choice.” Remus said dryly for lack of a better response.

“I personally find it rather endearing. I might get a pair of antlers on my bum and show James. What do you think Lily would say?”

“She’d kick you in the ass for it and then James would for reminding him of why we gave him that nickname in the first place. I still can’t believe he got tackled by a stag in the forest,” Remus snorted. “Do you really not remember why you decided on a moon?” 

Sirius shrugged. “I remember looking up at the moon and liking the way it looked. Next thing I know, I woke up to this. Nothing really drastic I guess.”

Remus was left a bit disappointed, but he wasn’t sure why and didn’t respond. Sirius, always the talker, supplied a new question instead. “Can we just sit and chat?”

Tiredly, Remus nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. “What’s up?”

Sirius stared at him again in a long quiet silence and then spoke. “Sit next to me Moony? Let’s talk about you.”

The taller man was past rationalizing at this point and it was probably comfier than the beanbags in the corner of Sirius’s artistically decorated but minimal room. He waited for Sirius to move over and then sat next him. “What about me?”

Sirius laid back against his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. “Are you really okay?”

Remus fought a groan. “Yes, I am. Are you?”

Sirius let out a long sigh. “Not really.”

“What’s wrong?”

It was quiet and Remus thought that Sirius had fallen asleep it took him so long to respond. “I think I need to break up with Marlene.”

“Umm you made a date with her next weekend Sirius.” Remus casually reminded him, thinking back to the other day.

“I know, I know. But I was thinking about what you said and I think you’re right,” Sirius replied. He bit his lip and looked over at Remus, waiting for a response.

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly and flopped back next to Sirius. “Then the best thing to do is to tell her flat out that you’re not as interested in her and she is in you. Don’t lead her on.”

Sirius nodded, “I know, I just feel bad. Marlene is a great girl. I like her, I just don’t like her enough.”

“You can’t feel bad about what your heat says. She’ll appreciate your honesty in the long run anyway,” Remus said thoughtfully. “Are you sure you’re not just scared of commitment though? Maybe it would be good for you to try something different.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “Commitment doesn’t scare me. That’s you.”

Remus scoffed, “I am not afraid of commitment. Or else I wouldn’t have been so broken up over Dora and you very well know that.”

“Says the man who can’t put a sticker on anything for fear of wanting it on something else later,” Sirius said nervously in response to bringing up Dora again.

Remus turned his head to glare at Sirius and the two laid there, eyes locked. His features softened after a few seconds. “Then why are you trying to get rid of Marlene? I thought you liked her.”

Sirius looked wistful in that moment. “I do, but I told you. I just don’t like her enough.”

The intensity of the moment left Remus feeling unsettled and he turned his face away. Sirius yawned tiredly and finally Remus sat up. “I think I’ll be ending our chat here. Anything else we need to discuss?”

“Mhm, Moony. We need to talk about you and I.”

Remus froze, but couldn’t bear to look back at Sirius. He thoughts dragged back to the tattoo. Moony was his nickname because of the time he got drunk and literally mooned Lily, there was no correlation to that and Sirius’s story. “What about us?”

Sirius didn’t say anything and Remus felt a panic seize him. He finally looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius turn over, sound asleep. He gave a small sigh of relief and got up to leave. Just as he was about to shut Sirius’s door he heard him mumbling in his sleep. Remus lingered for a moment and heard the words tumble from Sirius’s sleepy lips, “Moony, I think I like you.”

Remus shut the door and walked back to his room. He tossed and turned in bed for several hours, finally hearing Lily, James and Peter come in. He didn’t get up to see them and finally he fell asleep. 

In the morning he woke up before everyone else and left to go to the library early. Sirius dragged himself out of bed hours after everyone else and saw Lily, James and Peter sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and looking just as hungover as himself. “Where’s Remus?” he asked, looking for juice in the fridge.

James shrugged, “He was gone before we got up. Probably at the library I guess.”

Sirius just nodded and trekked back to his room. Slowly, the memories of last night came back to him, a bit hazy. He was looking for a shirt to wear for the day when he remembered telling Remus they needed to talk. Then he remembered feeling his eyelids shutting on him despite still wanting to talk. “Shit,” Sirius uttered as he remembered what tumbled out of his mouth.

He turned on his phone and waited impatiently for all of his notifications to load. Messages from Marlene tumbled in asking about his night, a few likes on his Instagram from a photo he barely remembered posting of him and James last night flooded it. Finally a text loaded from Remus. It was simply, “Library.”


	9. Awkward Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius deals with what’s on his mind
> 
> A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! April and May became very hectic for me and I experienced such writer's block on this chapter. I hope it was worth it though!

Sirius slowly made his way to the library and when he finally reached it, he stopped at the doors. He needed a cigarette. Maybe he needed a drink too. He was ready to turn around and go anywhere but there when he saw Marlene coming up the sidewalk. “Shit. Shit. Shit,” he murmured to himself. 

He threw his hand on the door and opened, trying with all his might to be invisible when he heard her behind him. “Sirius Black, at the library of his own free will? What brings you here?”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m actually meeting up with Remus right now.”

Marlene’s eyebrow quirked and she smiled, “Well you’re not sketching him, because otherwise you would have your materials. So what are you two rendezvousing over?”

Sirius glanced inside with the library and then back to Marlene. “We just couldn’t take how much Peter was talking to us today. So we stuck him with James and Lily. Remus needed to study and I need a quiet place to get over my hangover. You know how he is,” Sirius said halfheartedly. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh I came to look for a book for class, but I can hang out for a bit,” Marlene said grabbing Sirius by the arm before he could protest. 

He reluctantly scoured the library with her and finally found Remus in the back at a table with another chair. Marlene took it upon herself to find another and they sat down together. Remus looked up from his book and his face faltered. “Oh, hi Marlene.”

His face looked to Sirius’s for explanation, but his eyes were cast downwards at his hands. Marlene was completely oblivious to whatever was happening between the two men and smiled at Remus. “Hey Remy, how are you?”

Remus leaned back from his book and folded his hands, “Oh I’m absolutely great. You?”

There was a slight edge to his voice and Sirius started to say something, “Moony-”

“Oh I’m great! How’s your studying going?” Marlene looked at the book he had closed on the table and raised an eyebrow. It was on werewolves and clearly not for his electives. 

“Studying?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

Marlene nodded, “Yeah, Sirius said you were just here to study.”

Remus looked at the book in front of him. “Right. It’s going about as well as it can.”

There was a silence that lingered in the air afterwards and everyone looked uncomfortably at their hands. Remus wanted to leave he was so irritated, but he didn’t want to be rude to Marlene. Sirius wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Marlene was just completely oblivious to the tension and awkwardness her presence caused.

Finally Sirius couldn’t take it anymore. He was beginning to twitch and he coughed, “Marlene maybe you should leave. I feel like I’m going to be sick any moment.”

Marlene looked at him in surprise, “Really? I would think you’d be used to it by now. You should probably go rest for a bit though. If you can’t hang out at your place, you can always come to mine.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw Remus grip his book until his knuckles went white and Sirius groaned. “Remus will help me back and I’ll just lock myself up in my room. Thanks though.”

Sirius stood and faked swooning, “Moony, help me would you?”

“Yeah sure,” Remus mumbled. 

He got up and gripped Sirius by the elbow a little tighter than necessary and strode out, his book tucked under his arm. Sirius gave a weak wave to Marlene, who looked utterly puzzled, and they kept walking. 

Once they reached the outside, Remus let go of Sirius and stared at him for a moment. The hurt in his eyes was plain and he turned and started to stride away. Sirius grabbed the taller man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back. “Get off, Sirius,” Remus angrily replied.

“Not until you calm down,” Sirius grunted while dragging him across the campus. 

He kept walking despite some glances and finally made his way to the field on side of the campus where the trees provided shade. He pulled Remus sharply down as he plopped under a tree. 

Sirius stared at Remus, trying to gather his thoughts. Remus made a move to get up and Sirius nearly growled at him, “If you get up to leave, I’ll tackle you to the ground and sit on you while we talk.”

Remus huffed and leaned back against, fingers digging into the grassy earth. “Fine.”

Sirius looked at his hands, calloused and slender. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“Oh really? It didn’t look like it when you showed up with Marlene,” Remus retorted.

Sirius rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up. Since when did you get jealous? It’s not even like that in the first place. I was standing outside the building pacing, trying to get enough courage to come in and she showed up. She was trying to get a book for class or something and latched on to me.”

The anger in Remus’s eyes melted a little bit, but he stayed stiff as a board. “Oh. I’m sor- wait courage? Since when did you need courage to do anything?”

He gave a bitter laugh in response, but Sirius’s eyes were amused. “Sigh. You really are stupid aren’t you? Can’t you see how nervous you make me Moony? I can’t focus on anything and when we’re alone I can barely make eye contact with you without feeling my heart race.”

Everything went silent and Sirius picked at the strings hanging from the ripped hole in his jeans. Remus slowly sat up straighter and leaned in to grab Sirius’s hands. “Really?”

Sirius nodded. “I was afraid it was becoming a little obvious,” he said slowly peaking up at Remus. 

Remus laughed softly, “No but that’ probably because I have a heart attack every time you move. I can’t believe we’re both so dumb.”

“It happens I guess,” Sirius said shrugged. He turned his hands over on top of Remus’s and finally met his eyes. He thought his heart stopped for a second, or maybe the world did. Finally he founds his words again, “I really am sorry I told you last night while I was drunk though. I never wanted to spring it on you like that, but I couldn’t hold it back anymore.”

Remus nodded, “It’s fine really. What about Marlene though?” 

He was almost afraid to hear the response, but he had to know. Sirius just smirked, “She’ll be devastated, but she’ll understand I’m sure. I hope. Oh man, what if she kicks my ass?”

Remus fell to the ground laughing and Sirius continued on. “What about Dora? I know you said you want to forget about her, but I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Remus swallowed and sighed while he stared up at the clear skies. “I guess I’m fine. I don’t know. She was my first love and I think that means I’m always going to wonder, but I’m ready to move on really.”

Sirius sighed and Remus laughed, “Wow, way to be relieved.”

Sirius hit his leg, “Oh shut up.”

Remus sat up and smirked, “Make me.”

Sirius felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest and Remus sat there looking smug. Seconds passed and Sirius still couldn’t move and finally Remus got up, laughing himself hoarse. “Put this in the record books; today I proved Sirius Black is all bark and no bite.”

Sirius shot up and ran after Remus, who started running back towards their flat. “Oh it’s on Remus.”


End file.
